Valentine's Chocolates
by RainyEthel
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and the brothers are arguing about who will get Yui's Valentine's chocolate. Bad summary. Please read if you want!


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Okay! So, I'm really sorry if this is terribly OOC, but I did write this at 4:00 AM…soooooo… Anyway, hope you enjoy~!

The night before Valentine's Day, the brothers got in an argument about who Yui would give chocolate to.

Ayato leaned back in his chair. "She's obviously giving them to Yours Truly. Is it even a question?"

"Yui is my toy…" Kanato said, playing with Teddy. "So she has to give the sweets to me or I'll have to kill her."

Laito chuckled. "You two may think she's yours, but she knows who she really belongs to. I'll definitely be getting something delicious tomorrow. But don't worry, I don't mind sharing."

Ayato and Kanato opened their mouths to argue, but Subaru cut in. "Oh, would you three shut up! Why would she give chocolate to someone as lame as you? I'll get them only because I'm the least pathetic of you all!"

Laito raised an eyebrow, Kanato hugged Teddy and Ayato stood up. That's when the real arguing happened.

Insults were thrown, as were punches. Kanato stared crying and Subaru smashed a lamp, along with other various items. It was getting very loud, until Reiji showed up.

"Enough."

They stopped fighting right away.

"Look at the mess you've made." He said, giving each of them the glare of death.

Ayato rolled his eyes. "Subaru started it."

The white-haired boy scoffed. "I don't know why I even waste my time on you."

Reiji touched his glasses. "Well, you won't have to anymore. I'll settle this argument. None of you will receive chocolates. She'll give them to me."

"What!?" All four brothers yelled.

"I'm the only logical choice. And besides, she wants me."

"Your logic is faulty." Ayato said.

"And she doesn't want you…" Kanato mumbled behind Teddy.

Shu, who had been sleeping on a couch, rolled over and took out one of his headphones. "Would you all move your conversation to a different room. Even my music sounds distasteful with all your background noise ruining it..."

Reiji shot a frustrated glance at his brother. "Maybe if you would actually handle the situation, there wouldn't be any noise."

"It's not my problem. And also, I'll be the one getting those chocolates tomorrow." And with that, he rolled back over and when back to sleep.

The vampires got ready to tell Shu he was wrong, when Reiji raised his hand to silence them. He released one very long, iratated sigh. "There is no use in arguing. Well just have to wait and see."

So the brothers went their separate ways, each fairly certain they'd be the one to get the chocolates.

-0O0-

Later that morning, Yui was in the kitchen, stirring chocolate, when Kanato came in. He looked over her shoulder, watching her cook. She didn't seem to notice his presence until she felt him breathing down her neck.

She jumped and turned to face him. "Kanato! I didn't know you were awake…"

It was morning, but he just couldn't sleep. He hugged Teddy to his chest and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"We're so hungry. Is that for me?" He asked, pointing behind her, at the chocolate she was so obviously trying to hide.

"Ummm…" Yui began, but didn't seem to want to finish.

Kanato was tired and impatient. He didn't want her to say no.

"It's for one of my brothers, isn't it? Is it for Laito?" He felt the prickle of tears at his eyes. "It is, isn't it?!"

Yui flinched at his sudden anger. "N-No. That's not exactly it…"

Kanato scrunched his face in anger and cried, "Don't lie! If you're lying, I'll kill you!"

"Kanato, please... This was supposed to be a secret…" Yui whispered.

He was about to yell at her more, to tell her what a wretched person she was, when he realised she was just stupid and trying to surprise him for Valentine's Day. He smiled, knowing she would never give sweets to anyone other then him. After all, she was HIS plaything. She belonged to him.

He patted her head. "Good girl." Then he turned and made his way back to bed, eagerly awaiting nightfall.

Yui was a little confused by his bipolar moods, but she sighed with relief anyway and continued working.

-0O0-

A little bit later, Yui was interupped by Ayato entering the kitchen.

"Pancake? What are you doing up? I thought I heard Kanato and I was planning on scaring him, but it's just you."

Yui set down the chocolate bowl down just in time for Ayato to grab her wrist and spin her to face him.

"Oh, well." He grinned, showing off his fangs. "You're much yummier."

Yui prepared herself for his bite…but it didn't come.

Ayato had noticed the chocolate.

He gave a low chuckle. "So you're ARE giving a valentine to Yours Truly, eh? Well…" he released her arms. "I guess this will have to wait until later. You get back to work making me-and only me-chocolate and I'll be off to sleep."

He began to leave, but stopped to say, "I'm sure they'll be disgusting."

-0O0-

Next to visit her was Laito. He suddenly appeared beside her, leaning against the counter. He took a big finger full of chocolate and stuck it in his mouth.

"Laito!"

He snickered. "Well, well. If it isn't little Yui, on the eve of Valentine's Day, making chocolates. I wonder who they could be for."

She moved the bowl away from him.

"Awww. Don't be like that. You know when I see something so yummy, I can't help but steal a taste. And speaking of which," He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Since it's Valentine's Day, I suppose I'll be seeing you tonight, right?" He said with a wink.

Yui was getting too tired to think of anything to say back, so she just stayed quiet until he decided to make his way back to his room.

-0O0-

"Why are you still awake?" Said an angry voice behind her.

She jumped, suddenly alert, because she nearly dozed off in the chocolate bowl.

Subaru walked next to her and slammed his first on the counter. "If you're going to make me chocolates, you should at least have the decency to keep your eyes open until they're finished."

She stared at him. "Subaru, why are you up? Aren't you tired?"

He scoffed. "Of course I am. I just had to make sure you weren't sleeping with your head in a bowl like an idiot. Which you were."

"Thank you, Subaru. But I'm better now."

He made a "humph" noise and was already heading back to his room.

Yui waited for him to go and sighed. She was almost done.

-0O0-

Yui was scooping out the rest of the chocolate into a mold, when she felt someone grab her hand.

"Don't scrape the bowl or you'll scratch it." Reiji whispered in her ear.

She froze.

He laughed. "Don't be alarmed. I already suspected you'd be making me chocolates. I just had to make sure you weren't ruining any of my dishes. Continue."

She placed the now empty bowl to the side as gently as possible.

"Do you want to lick the spoon?" Yui asked.

Reiji didn't even justify that with a response.

"…Oh, okay…nevermind…"

She turned back to her work, but Reiji stayed and watched for a while, guarding his kitchenware. Then he eventually went back to his room.

Yui was expecting to see Shu too, but he never showed. So she finished up her project uninterrupted.

-0O0-

After she was done, she was so tired she nearly tripped on the way to her room. She climbed the stairs carefully, noticing the sun was already almost down. She was up almost all night.

She was walking down a hallway, when she suddenly fell face forward. She caught herself with her hands, looking back to see Shu, lying in the walkway.

He grabbed her and pulled her against his chest. "You're just want to get my attention, don't you?"

"N-No! I was trying to get to my bed and didn't see you..."

"Really." He said, uninterested. He pulled back her shirt, about to have a drink, when he smelled how chocolatey she was. "Were you up, making me a valentine?"

"…Yes…"

He released her and pushed her away. "Get off me and go to sleep."

Yui nodded and finally got some well earned rest.

-0O0-

Once the sun set, the brothers awoke from there sleep. They came to the breakfast tabke, finding six heart shaped boxes of chocolates. One for each seat.

"What?!" Ayato gaped, finding the box with his name on it. "That pancake made everyone chocolate?"

Laito sat in his chair, smelling his valentine treat. "My, my. Well, at least she's fair. Looks like you were wrong, Subaru."

Subaru scowled. "Like I care. I don't want chocolate anyway. And every one of you were wrong as well."

"Or none of us were~"

"Just shut up. Women are all the same."

Ayato sat down and crossed his arms. "It's doesn't matter that she made you all chocolate, because she only put her heart and soul into making mine!"

"Whatever!"

"That's enough!" Reiji examined his own box. "They are all exactly the same. She's even more pathetic than I thought..."

Shu opened his and sniffed it. "I don't even like sweets…"

"Fufufu," Laito chuckled. "What do you say about this, Kanato?"

Kanato didn't say anything. He was too busy staring murderously at his heart shaped box. How could she make one for all his brothers? That horrible girl!

He grabbed a fork and began stabbing the box continuously.

"Where is Yui anyway?" Ayato asked. "Giving chocolate to everyone else in the world?"

"She being rude," Reiji began. "And not coming to breakfast on time."

"Actually, she's sleeping. She was up all night making these." Shu said, grabbing a piece of chocolate on a fork. He took a lick. "Hey… This is pretty good. It's not sweet at all."

At that Kanato let out a raged wail. "I'm gonna kill her!"

"Wait," Laito said, reaching over and removing the mangled lid from Kanato's Chocolates.

In Kanato's box the sweets were shaped like Teddy. He stared.

Ayato lifted his lid. His chocolate was molded into circles. Laito had ovals. Reiji's were squares and Shu's was rectangular shaped. Subaru looked in his, finding chocolate stars.

"That idiot…" The white-haired brother mumbled.

Kanato lifted one of the little teddies and poped it in his mouth. "It's so sweet! Teddy, have one…"

The brothers tasted there valentines, realizing that Yui made each of them different, with flavours to there own personal liking.

Shu's were bitter, Reiji's had an assortment of spices, Laito's were super smooth and creamy, Ayato's each had different nuts, Subaru had white chocolate and Kanato's were, of course, extremely sweet.

They sat in silence, savouring their Valentine's gifts.

-0O0-

Later, when Yui got up, she asked each of them if they liked the chocolate and they all said something around the lines of 'No. Try harder next time.' Then they would walk away, with a slight blush painting their cheeks.

A/N: Alrighty. I know this is really lame and probably horribly OOC, but please forgive my stupidity and have a good Valentine's Day! 


End file.
